The Lost World: Jurassic Park Deleted Scenes
These are scenes that were meant to be in the The Lost World movie, but were scrapped or deleted during production. (NOTE: Two of these scenes; 'The Boardroom' and 'Roland and Ajay Meeting', were reintegrated in an extended cut of the film that has been shown on the SyFy Channel, but this version currently has never been released on DVD, nor Blu-Ray.) Alternate Opening An alternate opening to The Lost World: Jurassic Park was for a Japanese fishing boat to pull up a Parasaurolophus carcass in its net, to which the net breaks from the weight of the carcass and disappears into the waters below. The sculpure was made, but in the end the scene was scrapped and the carcass would later be used in the film in the scenes with the T.rex nests and the boneyard. The model would latter be repainted to appear in Jurassic Park III ''to represent the carcass that the ''T.rex was feasting upon. The Boardroom This scene follows up the beginning incident scene that is now accustomed for the opening of the JP movie franchise. Ludlow in this scene briefly describes money owed for deaths of John Arnold, Robert Muldoon, and Donald Gennaro. Also mentioned is the deconstruction of facilities on Isla Nublar and the elimination of the escaped dinosaurs. Ludlow uses the troubled financial state of InGen to remove his uncle, John Hammond, from CEO of InGen. Extended Hammond and Malcolm The script outlines a different introduction of Ian and Hammond's conversation than what was in the film, giving more background information instead of just saying a second island exists. It re-uses some of the lines from the novel. It also fills in the gap of how Ian knew the number of people Hammond wanted on the team before Hammond even said it, shows Hammond accessing the satellite infrared map, and Ian making a sarcastic remark about Hammond sending the National Guard instead of his 4- person team. 4memDS1.png 4memDS2.png 4memDS3.png Hammond and Ian.png (Credit to Jay Arnold for the video) Roland and Ajay Meeting According to the script this scene was supposed to take place after Dr. Malcolm and John Hammond talk at Hammond's house. The scene adds more depth to the characters of Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu. As hunters Roland and Ajay have hunted everything together and retired due to lack of sport involved and the ever increasing endangered species acts. Roland admits he is bored with life after picking a fight with a bar patron over harassing a bar maid. Roland eventually comes to the realization that he should take the offer of going to Isla Sorna to hunt a male Tyrannosaur as it was the greatest predator that ever lived. Gatherers Organize In the film the audience is left to assume the Gatherer Team (Nick, Eddie, Ian, and stowaway Kelly) just dropped their trailers and took off to find Sarah. In a deleted scene, the team looks through their gadgets, and Eddie briefly explains how everything works to track down Sarah and avoid animal attacks. LostWorld.jpg organize3.jpg Scan_Pic0010.jpg organize2lg.jpg organize1lg.jpg Stego Run & Extended Ian and Sarah The run from the Stegosaurus after it left the area was originally supposed to be shown followed by a longer trek back to the Gatherer Base Camp. The scene to the right has Sarah going "Isn't it great?!". The following trek back was supposed to show more of Ian and Sarah's relationship. Overall, the scene states what happened to him in between films and more or less how they met. Stegorunlg.jpg riverrun.png Ludlow Injures the Baby This was a scene David Koepp was sad to see go. The reason being was that this scene gave more depth to the characters of Roland Tembo and Peter Ludlow. Both men, in this scene, would basically exchange bits of their own varied lives and philosophies with each other. Ludlow was particularly adamant in the fact of wanting the infant for Jurassic Park: San Diego. Unfortunately during this scene Ludlow, while intoxicated, hears another animal scamper in the underbrush and trips and falls on the infant Tyrannosaur's leg, breaking it. RolandLudlowDS.png ekta013.jpg Breaking into the Camp In a scene previous to this Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick are debating breaking into the camp. Sarah, after hearing Malcolm lecture about Gambler's Ruin and how the original goal of them taking documented evidence of the animals without them being harvested is now moot decides to proceed with Nick to go into the camp to free the dinosaurs. They hide behind the equipment to avoid detection while cutting the fuel lines to the individual vehicles. This would help to explain why several vehicles explode during the dinosaurs' subsequent rampage. breakingin4.jpg breakingin3.jpg breakin1lg.jpg Extended Baby Rex Leg Surgery There is an extended scene discussing the adult Rex's behavior over their baby. Unfortunately, this dialogue was cut and no images are known to exist of the extension on this scene. High Hide Attack A cut sequence that was some fans have misremembered to have made it into the trailer for the film was a sequence where the Tyrannosaurus parents inspect Eddie Carr's high-hide a bit too close for comfort after they retrieve their infant. What is likely being remembered is this sequence in storyboard format (as seen to the left) that appears in the The Making Of The Lost World: Jurassic Park book. Should Ian marry Sarah? Kelly discusses with Ian whether or not he should marry Sarah because of how he feels about her, of course, the topic changes once Sarah enters the tent. Extended Tyrannosaurus ''Escape ILM storyboards show that a short sequence was shot of the [[Tyrannosaur Buck|''Tyrannosaurus Buck walking]] through the InGen Waterfront Complex. walk1.jpg walk2.jpg Benjamin's Room In the 1996 draft of the script the Tyrannosaur slams it's head through Benjamin's window to smell him, his father, and his mother. This version of the scene was not used in the film. No screen captures exist of this version of the scene, however in July of 2014, a behind the scenes image of the scene in subject appeared in Twitter, becoming the first known evidence of this scenes existence. Different Endings There were at least 3 different endings in the second film to choose from. One such was Ian and Sarah overseeing the Rex's return to Isla Sorna. Another scene saw a climatic battle similar to what transpired in the first film only between Velociraptors and the Pteranodons instead. The San Diego incident was ultimately chosen, but instead of Ian and Sarah overseeing the Rex's transition back they watched from their apartment with Kelly, another scene would have been Hammond's funeral, where Malcolm delivers a eulogy. The dinosaurs would remain undiscovered by the general public. ''Mamenchisaurus'' According to The Lost World script, the Mamenchisaurus was to be included in the Stegosaurus scene. Apparently the Mamenchisaurus were to have been in the process of mating and, once the stegosaurs start attacking the group, the characters run towards the Mamenchisaurus to escape from them. This scene, however, was scrapped before filming even began. However, in both the theatrical release, Mamenchisaurus are present in a scene in which stampeding dinosaurs are being chased by hunters on motorcycles. One hunter rides between the huge legs of a Mamenchisaurus. T-Rex vs. Raptor In The Making of The Lost World book, a scene was planned to be shot of the Tyrannosaurus versus Raptor showdown in the rex nest. The Unknown Cut Nothing is known about this scene other than that screenplay writer David Koepp himself expressed a sadness in seeing the scene be thrown away. He only stated that it involved "Roland the hunter and Peter Ludlow, a villain that is absolutely essential to the story." It is possible, however, that this refers to the scene in which Ludlow breaks the infant Tyrannosaur's leg. Extended Raptor Scene This is a scene where the hunting in the long grass was extended. It involves the remaining hunters running off cliffs away from the Velociraptors in hang-gliders and they are attacked by Pteranodons. Ajay was supposed to be ripped to shreds by a Pteranodon, a sight so gruesome that Sarah had to look away (although she already looked away when Robert Burke was killed). There is another scene including the Pteranodons attacking the helicopter. Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Deleted Scenes